Es lo que parece
by Lilia-Chan
Summary: Porque era obvio que no estaba ahí para leer, sino para observar a cierto chico de cabello platinado. HongIce
1. Capitulo 1

**Es lo que parece**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

Solo porque es necesario aclararlo de una vez: **Hong Kong = Xiao-Long, Taiwan = Ling-Mei, Vietnam = A'nh, Tailandia = Luang, Islandia = Eiríkur.**

**Advertencia**: **Lo que están por leer es demasiado crack y sin sentido. La autora se disculpa de antemano.**

**Capitulo 1**

Hay un límite para cada persona sobre cuanta tortura se puede aguantar así como por cuánto tiempo… definitivamente había alcanzado el suyo.

Aprovechando el momento que Ling-Mei, totalmente furiosa, se había abalanzado contra Yong Soo por la mala broma que le había hecho al arrojarle un insecto de plástico a la cara, emprendió su graciosa huida hacia el primer establecimiento que pensó podría servirle de escapatoria.

Atraer la atención nunca le había afectado, mucho menos importado en el pasado; pero en casos como estos, donde su disfuncional familia estaba involucrada, lo mejor era evitar ser objeto de la opinión pública. Una cosa era ser el "el chico extraño que nadie entiende" y otra muy diferente "el chico extraño que nadie entiende de una familia con problemas". La mala fama debería ser orgullosamente cosa de uno solo y no de la familia entera. Eso solo ocasiona que la gente piense que la "rareza" es consecuencia del ambiente familiar, y no gracias, no quería ser juzgado al mismo nivel que Yong Soo.

Al cruzar la calle, echó un vistazo al escándalo que sus "hermanos" protagonizaban. Ling-Mei zarandeaba sin piedad a Yong Soo, quien totalmente acostumbrado a esos ataques, solo sonreía estúpidamente, empeorando aun más su castigo. La menuda A'nh intentaba sin éxito detener a su "hermana" y Luang solo contemplaba la escena con una incómoda sonrisa. De buena gana hubiera ayudado a la chica de la coleta de no haber tenido sus manos llenas con las bolsas de las compras de aquel día.

Los gritos resonaban por toda la avenida y muchas de las personas que caminaban por ahí observaban la escena con reprobación y vergüenza ajena. Un grupo de adolescentes asiáticos montando toda una escenita. Ojala que esta vez la policía no interviniera, no quería pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de terminar llamando a Yao, explicando la situación.

Afortunadamente todo se calmó un poco una vez que hubo cruzado la puerta del refugio temporal de esta ocasión: Una librería que había notado momentos atrás en la calle opuesta.

Nunca había desarrollado un interés particular por la literatura, mucho menos por los libros, así que realmente no tenía nada que hacer allí. Sin embargo, el lugar ofrecía dos cosas que desde hace rato anhelaba: Paz y tranquilidad inmediatas. Además, el escándalo de sus "hermanos" se podía escuchaba aún dentro, así que no había tiempo de arriesgarse y pensar en algo mejor. Tendría que conformarse por hoy.

Aunque no se veía muy espacioso por fuera, el interior de esta librería era considerablemente amplio. Había alrededor de 5 filas de estantes altos y anchos repartidos a su izquierda, todos llenos de libros. Los títulos más populares y vendidos, descansaban en una mesa justo delante del primer estante, dirigidos hacia la gran ventana que daba al exterior con el objeto de atraer clientes.

A la derecha estaba el mostrador con la caja registradora, que en esos momentos se encontraba vacío. En la pared tras él, colgaban toda clase de anuncios y posters de próximos lanzamientos o recomendaciones, bolsas, un calendario enorme con la imagen de un bosque en verano y una pizarra sin ningún espacio para escribir algo más.

Al fondo había una maquina de café instantáneo y unos dos, tres sillones. La sección de libros infantiles también se encontraba ahí. Era fácil adivinarlo con los estantes más pequeños, sillas diminutas e incluso cojines y alfombra en el suelo. La decoración en esa parte también era más alegre y colorida.

A pesar de que todo el lugar dejaba una rustica impresión, la cantidad de personas dentro daba una idea de la popularidad del lugar. Tenía mucho que no encontraba una librería tan concurrida como aquella.

− Bienvenido.

El saludo fue monótono y apenas audible entre los muchos murmullos que circulaban por el lugar, sin embargo fue suficiente para sobresaltarlo. Se trataba de un hombre rubio, delgado y sin ninguna expresión en el pálido rostro. No parecía pasar de los treinta, pero había algo en su mirada que dejaba la impresión de haber vivido muchos más años que esos. Era ese "aire de sabiduría de anciano" que Yao también solía tener de vez en cuando y que definitivamente era curioso, por no decir imposible, encontrarlo en alguien más. Quizás era esto y el clip en forma de cruz extremadamente femenino lo más llamativo de su apariencia.

Ambos se estudiaron por unos pocos segundos antes de que el tipo rubio siguiera su camino hacia el mostrador, donde ya unos clientes lo esperaban. No podía asegurarlo, pero aquel hombre le recordaba a alguien más. Y no, no era a Yao.

− ¿Ya viste lo que sucede ahí?

Un par de chicas que miraban los libros del aparador habían dejado de prestarles atención para observar atentas el movimiento en la calle de enfrente, donde Ling-Mei aun trataba de ahorcar a Yon Soo. ¿Por qué nunca tenían en consideración el lugar donde se encontraban?

Temiendo que pudieran relacionarlo con ellos por su apariencia (sus caras ya empezaban a reflejar pena), no tuvo más remedio que internarse en los altos estantes. No sentía ni la más mínima necesidad de ponerse a leer, así que tendría que matar el tiempo de otra manera. Afortunadamente, encontró la solución perfecta justo en el segundo estante. Era realmente conveniente que a diferencia de la mayoría de los libros que solían tener cubiertas plastificadas, los libros de ilustraciones y fotografías no se vendieran con ellas. Y aún mejor, no había nada de letras, solo dibujos. Con eso bastaría por ahora. Sin titubear, cogió uno que le pareció interesante y empezó a hojearlo.

Ya podía entender porque la tienda era popular, pensó después de un rato. Era un lugar con un ambiente tranquilo y agradable, no parecía haber represalias por leer los libros sin comprarlos y, por lo que había escuchado de fragmentos de una conversación ajena, el café era gratis en esa temporada.

Claro, ¿Cuántas personas podían tener antojo de tomar café caliente en pleno verano?

Cuando ya iba por la mitad del segundo libro de ilustraciones, uno con fotografías de osos pandas, empezó a preguntarse si sus "hermanos" ya habrían terminado con la pelea y si acaso habían notado su ausencia. No que realmente le preocupara. Prefería regresar a casa solo y por su cuenta que con ellos. Ya era hora de un descanso pues nunca era demasiado bueno que tuvieran que verse las caras por más tiempo que de costumbre, las consecuencias eran de por si obvias. Era solo por ese hecho que las vacaciones podían hacerse un infierno.

− ¡Hey, no me ignores! ¡Te estoy hablando!

De los estantes de atrás, aparecieron un joven y un niño, bastante ruidoso, que intentaba atraer la atención de su compañero agitando una revista.

−Ya te dije que estoy ocupado.

El delantal azul, mismo que llevara el tipo del mostrador, y la gran cantidad de libros que se balanceaban en sus brazos, indicaban que él también trabajaba en ese lugar. Pero eso no era lo que importaba. Ese cabello platinado y esa expresión de tedio absoluto le eran demasiado familiares.

− Solo necesitas escucharme un poquito…

El chiquillo rubio y con unas grandes cejas, que vestía un traje de marinero, no le era tampoco desconocido.

− ¿Y Svi? ¿Por qué no vas a molestarlo a él?− ofreció el adolescente, deteniéndose justo a unos metros de donde él se encontraba. Su voz sonaba como si quisiera estar en otro lugar y no allí particularmente.

−Papa está ocupado− respondió el niño, plantándose justo a su lado sin ninguna intención de dejarlo en paz− ¡Y yo no molesto a nadie!

−Entonces ayuda. Ten− dijo aún mas fastidiado, dándole una parte considerable de los libros – Carga con esto. Y procura bajar la voz, eres demasiado ruidoso− Al pronunciar la última frase, dirigió su mirada a la única persona que sabia se encontraba en el pasillo, pensando que seguramente estaría molesta con tanto escándalo.

La sorpresa y el reconocimiento no se hicieron esperar al encontrarse sus miradas, y la expresión antes aburrida e incómoda de su rostro cambio radicalmente a una que casi podía calificarse como horrorizada antes de que, en un parpadeo, desviara sus ojos nuevamente al estante, tratando de ignorar lo que había visto. Honestamente aquella inusual actitud lo ofendió un poco. ¿Qué de raro tenia toparse con un compañero de clase? La ciudad no era muy grande y seguramente no sería extraño que alguien de la misma escuela hubiera estado antes en la librería, no tenía porque reaccionar de esa manera… ¿O acaso ocultaba algo?

− ¡Hey, yo lo conozco!− susurró de repente el niño, que había seguido de cerca los movimientos de su compañero, en referencia a su presencia. A diferencia de aquel, no parecía muy sorprendido por encontrarlo ahí, de hecho no desvió la mirada hacia ninguna parte en un buen rato. Estaba seguro que de no haber tenido las manos ocupadas, Peter Kirkland habría apuntado hacia él groseramente, sin preocuparse de sutilezas –Era alumno del imbécil de Arthur.

Oh, cierto… como olvidar las tutorías y los fines de semana con Arthur Kirkland. Conformaban esa clase de recuerdos que uno normalmente se lleva a la tumba y no por ser especialmente agradables. ¿Cómo no había sido capaz de reconocer inmediatamente a su irritante hermano menor? Las grandes cejas hablaban por si solas. Bueno, ya habría tiempo de pensar en ello después. Por ahora ese pasado y su conexión con los hermanos Kirkland no eran en lo más mínimo relevantes.

El niño Kirkland pronto se cansó de estudiarlo con la mirada y volvió a su propósito original de fastidiar con su historia al adolescente a su lado, que se esforzaba al máximo por mantenerse ocupado acomodando libro tras libro en el estante. Sin aparatar los ojos de aquel par, no podía explicarse que era lo que le molestaba tanto al otro. Aunque no habían estado en la misma clase desde el primer año, ahora en el segundo si lo estaban. Es más, sus pupitres estaban separados solo por otros tres; y si bien nunca habían mantenido una verdadera conversación, no quería creer que lo estuviera ignorando porque le desagradara o algo así. Ya lo habría manifestado antes, en el salón de clases.

− ¿Así que aquí te metiste, Xiao-Long?

Tan distraído había estado, prestando demasiada atención a aquellos dos, como para no darse cuenta del momento justo en que Ling-Mei se había materializado a su lado. Por el tono de voz, el énfasis en su nombre y la chispa de furia en sus ojos oscuros, podía deducir fácilmente que su enfado no se había desvanecido, al contrario, solo había cambiado de objetivo.

−Parecía que iba a tomar tiempo – se excusó mirándola directamente. Cualquiera lo hubiera juzgado como audaz al pronunciar esas palabras con naturalidad, sin ninguna emoción en ellas y con un rostro impasible a una chica que estaba a punto de explotar de nueva cuenta, pero no dejó que aquello lo intimidara; con tranquilidad devolvió el libro que había estado observando de vuelta a su lugar.

− Podías haber intervenido, ¿sabes?− le recordó ella, apretando los dientes y los puños para contenerse de gritar. No parecía querer armar otro escándalo ahí dentro.

−No, yo nunca me metería en tu camino cuando se trata de Yong Soo. Y creo que totalmente lo sabes.

Eso pareció ser suficiente para la chica. − ¡Basta! ¡Vas a cargar con todas las compras! Luang no te ayudara para nada. Y vuelve intentar a hacer huir y te juro que no tendré piedad para arrojarte una cuerda y amarrarte al primer poste que encuentre…

Y haciendo gala de toda su fuerza y poca delicadeza femenina, lo tomó del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró a la salida, ante algunas miradas sorprendidas y compasivas de aquellos que los vieron dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Xiao-Long no opuso resistencia y no dejo que las miradas de los demás le afectaran demasiado, debió haberse imaginado que terminaría así. De hecho, podría haber sido peor. Tampoco tuvo la intención de voltear atrás y ver las expresiones de los dos que había reconocido en el pasillo que acababa de abandonar. Estaba seguro que aquel que lo había estado ignorando habría volteado en el momento en que la chica lo había sacado de allí.

Sin embargo, mientras Ling-Mei recitaba su sermón de siempre de camino a casa y seguía lastimando a Yong Soo, se hizo la promesa a sí mismo que tenía que volver a esa librería. Debía averiguar la razón de aquella extraña incomodidad reflejada en los inusuales ojos violetas que por alguna razón le había dejado con un sentimiento de inquietud y molestia.

¿Cuál sería la explicación?

* * *

><p>Desde siempre había sabido que no era una persona normal. Mucha gente a lo largo de su corta vida de diecisiete años lo había llamado "raro e inquietante" y el no podía estar más de acuerdo con aquella descripción. ¿Por qué no habría de aceptarlo? Era la verdad. Por esta razón no sintió ni una pizca de vergüenza o experimentó algún remordimiento de consciencia al darse cuenta que durante cuatro días prácticamente había desarrollado una tendencia acosadora.<p>

Había vuelto a la librería al día siguiente de su primera visita y había permanecido ahí cerca de tres horas pretendiendo leer un libro cuyo título a estas alturas no podía recordar. La mayor parte del tiempo se había dedicado a observar y memorizar sus alrededores.

En tan solo dos visitas se había enterado que la librería en realidad era atendida por un grupo de cinco hombres, incluyendo al tipo del broche de cruz y a su compañero de clases (Eiríkur o algo por el estilo era su nombre). Todos ellos eran rubios, blancos y europeos. Descartando a los dos que ya conocía, estaban el "tipo sonrisa deslumbrante", el "tipo tenebroso" y el "tipo todo es una broma". Se distinguían porque los cinco tomaban turnos en la caja registradora y parecían ser especialmente cercanos aunque no precisamente porque se llevaran bien. Tan solo en el primer día los había visto pelear dos veces. Al parecer el tipo tenebroso y el tipo del broche de cruz no podían soportar por mucho tiempo al tipo todo es una broma. Que conocido le parecía todo aquello.

Xiao-Long se preguntaba cual sería exactamente la relación entre ellos. Aún cuando todos compartían características físicas semejantes, no parecían tener algún notable parentesco entre ellos, aunque el tipo de la cruz y Eiríkur parecían ser la excepción. Ahora entendía la razón de porque le había parecido familiar la primera vez que se topó con aquel sujeto: no era aparente inmediatamente, pero si uno ponía atención podía descubrir que en realidad ambos eran muy parecidos. Quizás eran hermanos.

En cuanto al resto bien podía atreverse a afirmar que el tipo sonrisa deslumbrante y el tipo tenebroso tenían una relación no precisamente romántica que se balanceaba entre lo disfuncional y lo estable; y que el tipo todo es una broma y el tipo del broche de cruz era lo que la gente llamaba "es complicado". Y pensar que había clasificado a su familia como un caso perdido único sin saber que hay otros ambientes iguales o peores.

Ninguno de estos cuatro había dado alguna señal de sorpresa o inconformidad ante sus regulares y extensas visitas. Realmente, hasta ese momento, era sólo Eiríkur quien parecía todavía más incomodo con su habitual presencia. Cada vez que lo veía parado en alguno de los pasillos, desaparecía por largos ratos o buscaba algo en que ocuparse, si es que no lo estaba ya, con el solo objeto de ignorarlo. La indiferencia del resto era normal, después de todo, la librería contaba con muchos clientes regulares, como lo descubrió posteriormente. Entre todos ellos, Peter Kirkland era el más sobresaliente y llamativo pues prácticamente pasaba el día entero allí, la mayor parte del tiempo detrás del tipo tenebroso al que, por alguna razón que no quería averiguar, llamaba "papa". Era él también quien lo miraba con desconfianza y algo de apatía cada vez que se lo encontraba, y seguramente no era nada más por los hechos pasados, cuando solía ir a casa de Arthur. Era un niño inteligente, debía admitir, y lo más probable es que ya hubiera adivinado sus intenciones.

Al llegar el quinto día, Ling-Mei también se había puesto perspicaz y le había cuestionado sobre sus recientes salidas. La chica tenía fundamentos. Aun cuando fueran vacaciones, él prefería pasárselas encerrado en su habitación junto a la computadora en vez de salir. El que fueran ya cinco días fuera de casa por 3 horas seguro que ya debía levantar sospechas, incluso entre sus demás "hermanos".

"_**¿Por qué no compras el libro de una buena vez? ¿No es bastante fastidioso ir todos los días? ¡Y no digas que no tienes con que comprarlo porque sé muy bien que no es así!"**_

"_No, Ling-Mei. No es fastidioso. Es un lugar tranquilo, fresco y hay bebida gratis. ¿Cómo que mas podrías pedir?"_

Eran buenas excusas, pero solo eso al final. Tampoco iba a arriesgarse a decirle que necesitaba un respiro del estresante ambiente familiar por el que ahora atravesaban al estar los cinco en casa todo el día. Al final la razón de sus constantes visitas a la librería se resumía a una sola cosa.

− Ah, Bienve...

El joven palideció un segundo antes de enrojecer. Al mismo tiempo, su rostro se torció en una mueca de inquietud y pánico. El libro que había estado acomodando en el aparador resbaló de sus manos, cayendo al suelo con un sonido seco y aparatoso que atrajo unas cuantas miradas.

A parte de las tendencias acosadoras, también debía estar adquiriendo algunas sádicas porque al observar la cara que aquel había puesto no había podido evitar sentirse increíblemente satisfecho. Lejos de molestarle aquella actitud, como al principio, ahora le causaba un extraño sentimiento de placer. Pues, aunque a primera vista, Eiríkur parecía ser una persona seria, era increíble descubrir que poco se necesitaba para destruir esa imperturbable fachada. Era entretenido, divertido y… lindo.

Xiao-Long le dirigió una mirada significativa al joven, que se había agachado inmediatamente a recoger el objeto, antes de dirigirse al estante donde se encontraba el libro que había estado leyendo. 12 horas en total y aún no podía pasar de la pagina 50. Pero bueno, ya había quedado claro que no estaba ahí para ponerse a leer. Asomándose por entre los libros del estante, divisó al chico del cabello platinado acomodando en su lugar el libro caído. Debía ser una desventaja enorme tener la piel tan blanca porque incluso desde donde se encontraba podía notar el color rojo de sus orejas.

− ¡Oi, Ís! ¡Ven aquí! − El turno de hoy en la caja registradora era del tipo todo es una broma, el que por cierto, disfrutaba de fastidiar a cualquiera que hiciera turnos conjuntos con él. No le sorprendía que Eiríkur fuera su favorito.

El joven asiático siguió con la mirada al aludido hasta donde el estante y los libros se lo permitieron. Eso era algo que también había notado, recordó mientras abría el dichoso libro en busca de la página en donde se había quedado. Los nombres.

Hasta donde sabía el nombre de él era Eiríkur, pero curiosamente nadie de los que trabajaban aquí solían llamarlo así. Siempre era "Ís". ¿Era algún otro nombre que tenía? ¿Un apodo? Los demás también tenían nombres un poco inusuales y cambiantes si lo analizaba, pero la verdad, no estaba interesado en ellos. Solo en una persona.

Reflexionando un poco, tal vez su repentino interés en Eiríkur venía del hecho de que a pesar de estar en la misma clase por un semestre y sentarse a tan solo tres lugares, realmente no sabía nada de él. No tenía muchos amigos y por lo general era serio y callado. Tenía que aceptar que nunca había notado su presencia hasta el segundo año, y vaya que alguien de tan llamativa apariencia (por lo menos en su opinión) debía resaltar a la vista inmediatamente estuviera o no en su clase el primer año. Quizás la razón de no reparado en él en un principio, fuera del obvio comportamiento antisocial de este, se debía a la lucha encarnizada que mantuvo con Yong Soo y Ling-Mei sobre los derechos de, en ese entonces, la única computadora de la casa en los inicios del primer año. No fue hasta mucho después que Yao, completamente harto, se dio por vencido y le dio a cada uno su propia laptop. Le creyeran o no, esa eterna pelea había sido suficiente para mantenerlo ocupado todo un año y no poner atención a otras cosas.

La reacción horrorizada que había tenido cuando lo había visto por primera vez en su lugar de trabajo, era otra razón de su interés. Aún cuando esas actitudes no habían cambiado en lo absoluto, ya no pensaba que se debiera a que le desagradara o algo así. Era más bien vergüenza y desconfianza, como si lo hubieran sorprendido haciendo algo que estaba mal o que fuera secreto… pero ¿Qué de malo podría tener trabajar en una librería? ¿Era algo que no quería que se supiera? ¿O era más bien el motivo por el que trabajaba ahí el que no quería que se revelara? Contrario a lo que dedujera, a nadie más de la escuela parecía importarle ese lugar, eso lo había averiguado vía Internet. Era una simple librería como muchas otras en la ciudad. Y si muchos de ellos jamás habían entrado, menos conocían el hecho de que uno de sus compañeros trabajaba ahí; aún si lo supieran, ¿Qué habría con eso? Era un trabajo completamente normal.

Como fuera, todo lo anterior era lo que se había propuesto descubrir, aunque bien tenía que admitir que con observando y acosando no iba a lograrlo. Tendría que actuar pronto. Pero necesitaba de una buena oportunidad, no podía permitirse ser más raro de lo que ya creía que era con ese cuestionable comportamiento.

Sin embargo, y de mano de una extraña casualidad, esa oportunidad vino ese mismo día una hora después de haber abierto el libro.

− ¿Qué pretendes?

A esa hora los clientes eran escasos y en el pasillo eran solo él y Eiríkur, quien trataba de parecer amenazante con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados en el pecho, pero solo lograba verse temeroso y nervioso con esa actitud. Era fácil de adivinar que plantarse ahí y dirigirle la palabra había sido algo que le había tomado mucho tiempo y valor decidir.

− ¿Cómo que no es obvio?− contestó para nada sorprendido, levantando ligeramente el libro para que el otro lo pudiera entender. Definitivamente tenía que agradecer que esta conversación hubiera ocurrido en un momento en donde si había estado leyendo, de otra manera hubiera sido incomodo que lo atraparan observando.

La irritación pronto se reflejó en el rostro pálido. Evidentemente, esa no era la respuesta que quería– Tu no piensas comprar ese libro, ¿o sí?

−No, en realidad no.

Xiao-Long verdaderamente luchaba por mantener su estoico rostro y no sonreír. Había calculado las consecuencias de dar esa respuesta tan sincera, y aunque no parecía ser lo más prudente, la expresión en la cara de Eiríkur y esas orejas rojas bien valían la pena. Vaya que hacerlo enojar se estaba volviendo divertido. Y eso que apenas estaba empezando a hacerlo directamente.

−Entonces no tienes nada que estar haciendo aquí. Es una librería, no una biblioteca.

− Es rudo hablarle así a un cliente.

−Tú no lo eres. Así que si no piensas comprar nada es mejor que te vayas.

Cerró el libro de un golpe y lentamente avanzó unos pasos hacia el joven de cabello plateado. Este al verlo venir no pudo evitar retroceder unos cuantos mas, tratando de conservar la considerable distancia que tenía que haber entre los dos. Muy cuidadoso con el espacio personal, tal como lo había previsto.

− Si tanto te afecta que no compre nada… entonces como que podría hacerlo para complacerte− declaró socarronamente, inclinándose levemente hacia Eiríkur cuyo aspecto ceñudo había sido reemplazado por uno de pánico.

La diminuta sonrisa que había dejado escapar al pronunciar esas palabras se ensanchó un poco más al ver al chico sonrojarse. ¿Cómo era posible que alguna vez hubiera pensado que él era tan inexpresivo? En menos de cinco minutos, su cara había reflejado cada una de las emociones que experimentaba. Gracias a esto en verdad deseaba saber en qué más se había equivocado con respecto a su compañero de clases.

− No bromees− masculló, desviando la cara hacia otro lado en un pobre intento de disimular lo mucho que le habían afectado esas palabras− Estoy hablando en serio.

"Y yo también" pensó, pero no se arriesgo a seguir con eso. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de entablar una conversación, no la iba a echar a perder tan pronto.

− ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

− ¿Eh?− el abrupto cambio de tema ocasionó que el joven volviera a verlo a los ojos, confundido.

− El que yo esté aquí− continúo con una seriedad que contrastaba enormemente con la sonrisa de segundos atrás. Eso era, directo al punto y sin rodeos – Y no tiene nada que ver con esto− señaló el libro. Evidentemente se refería a la primera vez que había estado ahí, cuando se había refugiado en aquel lugar sin saber que era donde él trabajaba.

− ¿Qué?− el chico lucía todavía aún mas confundido. Por un breve instante, bajó la guardia que había mantenido hasta ese momento, pareciendo vulnerable. Era claro que no se había esperado eso.

Tal vez era malvado de su parte, pero Xiao-Long aprovechó ese instante para acercarse un poco más. – ¿…Y bien? Olvida estos días. La primera vez que entré lucías incluso más molesto. Y como que eso no es normal. ¿Es tu costumbre tratar así a todos los que te conocen y que vienen a este lugar? Eso es grosero.

−Tu… no lo entenderías− murmuró apenado con la mirada en el piso, pasando por alto la cercanía del otro. No lo había negado y había tardado un buen rato en contestar, así que podía asumir que efectivamente se comportaría de la misma manera si se tratara de alguien más que lo conociera. Que giro tan extraño estaban tomando las cosas. Ahora parecía avergonzado y algo arrepentido.

− ¿Te avergüenza?− quiso saber después de un fastidioso silencio.

− ¿Cómo es que llegas a esa conclusión?− preguntó levantando la cabeza, un poco sorprendido.

− Se refleja totalmente en tu cara.

El color rojo que ya se había desvanecido, había vuelto a teñir las mejillas aunque no tan intensamente como hacía un rato. Al parecer, había dado en el clavo. Entonces la posibilidad de que su extraño comportamiento se debiera a una situación referente al trabajo en sí y no a su sola persona era la correcta.

−Como que trabajar aquí no es algo que debería avergonzarte− comentó casualmente, mirando los alrededores, asumiendo que quizás era esa la razón de su incomodidad.

− No es eso. Es… − Se mordió el labio, vacilante. Hubo un breve silencio − No es asunto tuyo− finalizó cortante, después de una pausa en la que tal vez había considerado la posibilidad de contarle algo importante y que al final, había decidido no hacerlo. No tenía porque confiar en un completo extraño.

Presionar para obtener una respuesta no era conveniente por ahora, reflexionó. Tendría que dejarlo así por el momento, aunque en cierta forma le decepcionaba no haber obtenido gran información. ¿Por qué habría esperado tanto de esa primera conversación?

−Tienes razón− asintió, dándole por su lado y retrocediendo unos dos pasos.

No fue hasta ese entonces que Eiríkur finalmente notó la poca distancia que había entre ellos. El espanto que reflejaron los ojos violetas fue algo que no tuvo precio. Seguramente se preguntaba cómo era que había podido bajar su guardia de esa manera.

Xiao-Long sonrió, casi se rio, internamente. Muy a pesar del momento serio que acababan de atravesar, este chico no parecía dejar de asombrarlo y divertirlo.

− No intentare averiguarlo, pero eso no quiere decir que no vuelva a venir. Este lugar es bastante cómodo ¿sabes?− anunció, emprendiendo el camino hacia el mostrador. Mirando por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver el desconcierto escrito en aquella cara rosada – Así que… Nos vemos mañana, Ís− se despidió descaradamente.

Sabía que era atrevido llamarle al igual que aquellos que trabajaban con él, pero simplemente no se había podido resistir. Tenía que averiguar cómo reaccionaría cuando alguien que no fuera esos cuatro lo llamara por ese nombre.

− ¡¿Q-qué? ¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! ¡Y no regreses!− le ordenó enormemente ofuscado.

No fue tras de él como le hubiera gustado que sucediera, pero esa cara iba a quedar grabada en lo más profundo de su memoria por lo divertida y adorable que le pareció. Más que la molestia, frustración, irritación o nerviosismo, la vergüenza era la emoción que más placer le provocaba encontrar en aquella cara bonita. Y eso, definitivamente quería decir que algo raro estaba ocurriendo con él.

Creyendo que con eso Eiríkur iba a estar satisfecho o al menos no lo iba a considerar un delincuente, compró el libro. Afortunadamente, el tipo todo es una broma ni siquiera parecía haber estado al tanto de su conversación. La mirada ausente indicaba que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos (que raro) o algo así al momento en que le cobraba. Al salir, dio una última mirada al aparador con la esperanza de verlo otra vez, más sin embargo no hubo señal de algún muchacho de pelo platinado.

Bueno, ¿Qué importaba? Podía verlo al día siguiente, porque si, pensaba volver las veces que fueran necesarias. Había encontrado algo más allá que el Internet y los videojuegos que lo mantenía entretenido e interesado, ¿Cómo dejarlo ir así sin más?

Ling-Mei suspiró aliviada al verlo llegar con el libro que supuestamente lo había tenido ocupado casi una semana, aunque también pareció desconcertada al notar su buen humor. No hizo algún comentario en especial al respecto y le recomendó que se preparara mentalmente porque hoy cenarían todos juntos. Kiku venía, forzosamente, de visita. Quizás por eso mismo, ella también estaba de buen humor.

En la privacidad de su habitación, se dedicó a reproducir una y otra vez la inusual y breve conversación que mantuviera con Eiríkur. Realmente no había sido algo del otro mundo, pero debía confesar que era el paso más grande que hubiera dado en cinco días de solo observar y acosar.

Cerrando los ojos, volvió a recordar cada gesto que hubiera pasado por la cara de su compañero de clases, descubriendo que le gustaba más recordarlo más así que como el "chico serio sin amigos" (no que él fuera muy sociable o muy expresivo también).

Quizás su interés en él se estaba volviendo un poco más serio de lo que en verdad le gustaría admitir, pero tampoco podía negar que parte de eso era más bien un juego de misterio. Eiríkur le parecía divertido y hasta cierto punto sentía algo de atracción hacia él, pero eso no quería decir que tuviera intenciones románticas o algo por el estilo. Solo era una curiosidad malsana. Interés que tal vez desaparecería en cuanto más supiera de él. Porque pensándolo bien, lo que había iniciado tal inclinación era simplemente la exagerada conducta de aquel al verlo aparecer de repente.

No tenía por qué alarmarse o preocuparse por aquellos pensamientos que de vez en cuando atravesaban su cabeza. Esos en donde el cabello platinado, la piel blanca y los ojos violetas le parecían apetecibles; donde la vergüenza en ese rostro generalmente impasible lo invitaba a hacer cosas más atrevidas. Consideraba que era normal después de descubrir y aprender a convivir con los pasatiempos de Ling-Mei. Sabía que algún día tendrían que afectarle.

Lo mejor era no pensar demasiado en incomodas posibilidades. Por ahora debía sacar provecho de todo el entretenimiento que podía obtener y saciar su curiosidad. Ya después lidiaría con lo demás.

De la cena de aquel día no pudo recordar nada memorable, a pesar de que Yong Soo ataco cinco veces a Kiku y seis a Yao ante la horrorizada Ling-Mei, que solo se le ocurrió lanzarle el wok para terminar con aquella catástrofe. A'nh corrió a su habitación durante el alboroto y Luang tuvo que limpiar todo el desastre.

Quizás, después de todo, algo grave si le estaba pasando.

**Notas:**

El primer multichapter que hago en años… (Insertar música dramática)

Si, ya se me hacia raro que en la vasta inmensidad del fandom no le hubiera agarrado cariño a algo crack. Pero está bien, ya supere ese complejo de culpabilidad, todo gracias al glorioso Hetaween.

Maldición, hay muchas cosas que tuve que hacer para este fic y que antes no había hecho. Los nombres… urgh… me molesta demasiado tener que usarlos, pero fue inevitable. En todo caso me tome la libertad de hacer una pequeña broma y una muy barata alusión con los de Hong Kong y Taiwan, el primero que me diga en que me base (y no es difícil, solo vean mis fandoms) le voy a dar un regalito… claro, eso sí tengo reviews… y no estoy siendo muy positiva con esto. Oh bueno, el intento se hace XD.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo n_n


	2. Capitulo 2

**Es lo que parece**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

**Advertencia**: Sigue siendo crack y ahora tiene montones de OoC

**Capitulo 2**

− Lo he estado pensando y como que me da curiosidad saber, ¿Por qué te llaman Ís?

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde la primera vez que había cruzado la puerta de aquella librería y ciertas cosas habían cambiado. La más importante y memorable de todas era la enorme alteración en la actitud en Eiríkur. El día siguiente, posterior a aquella conversación, al llegar a la hora acostumbrada, el chico lo había sorprendido con un saludo. Simple, forzado y común, pero un saludo después de todo.

Realmente había sido muy extraño encontrarse con ese cambio tan radical en alguien que se había esforzado los últimos días en ignorarlo, pero lo que había venido después de eso definitivamente nunca se lo hubiera esperado. Ese mismo día, cuando se encontraba buscando un nuevo libro que no tuviera que terminar comprando y que pudiera usar para encubrir su acoso, el joven casi le había dado un susto al aparecer tras él y ofrecerse a recomendarle algunos títulos. Totalmente inesperado pero no por eso despreciable.

Había sido una conversación un poco inusual y basada únicamente en libros, pero la mejor que hubiera tenido con cualquiera, si es que alguna vez había hablado con alguien más sobre eso. Y no nada más había sido entretenido, también le había mostrado otra cosa que debía saber sobre Eiríkur: su amor por los libros. Prácticamente era otra persona cuando hablaba de literatura. Se expresaba con confianza y no vacilaba en dar su opinión. La seguridad en sí mismo y la elocuencia que caracterizaban su persona en esos momentos hacía difícil creer que en realidad se tratara de un muchacho tímido y silencioso que perdía la compostura ante una mínima perturbación. O al menos así lo vio él, al comparar la desconfiada actitud con la que se le había acercado aquella tarde con la entusiasmada con la que se habían despedido.

Estaría demás decir que a partir de esa increíble conversación, muchas más le siguieron en el transcurso de los días siguientes (porque incluso se había atrevido a ir en domingo). Si bien Eiríkur aún lucía incomodo por sus frecuentes visitas, aquella molestia se evaporaba inmediatamente al empezar a hablar sobre libros o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ellos. Si antes la literatura le había parecido algo que podía ignorar el resto de su vida, ahora se había convertido en una necesidad. El resto de su tiempo libre que normalmente hubiera perdido en videojuegos, blogs y cosas inútiles lo utilizaba en investigar autores, libros, tramas entre otras cosas para poder seguir las pláticas y evitar el distanciamiento. Curiosamente, terminó por agarrarle el gusto, aunque no estaba satisfecho con solo hablar sobre eso. Pronto, y para su buena suerte, otros temas empezaron a surgir en las breves conversaciones que tenían cuando aquel no estaba ocupado o no había muchos clientes y Xiao-Long no tardó en deducir que por fin había ganado buena parte de su confianza a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones lo había fastidiado con sus bromas o comentarios fuera de lugar.

Por supuesto, aún se dedicaba a seguir atento los movimientos y acciones de Eiríkur cuando atendía a otros clientes o estaba en el mostrador. Así había descubierto que fuera de él, también había personas con las que ocasionalmente aquel solía conversar brevemente. Las dos más sobresalientes eran un hombre alto, moreno y un poco sospechoso (varias veces lo había visto usar un antifaz) y una chica rubia y delgada con un distintivo moño azul en su cabello. Sus visitas no eran tan regulares, ni remotamente parecidas a las suyas, pero Xiao-Long pudo notar un extraño lazo con ambos, sobre todo con la chica. Una cercanía que curiosamente le había provocado una punzada de molestia.

Aparte de las preferencias, clientes y otros detalles que había descubierto en sus sesiones de acoso, también se había enterado que en realidad Eiríkur vivía con los cuatro hombres de la librería y que de hecho su hogar se encontraba justamente en los pisos de arriba; el tipo del broche de cruz efectivamente había resultado ser su hermano pero aún no entendía como era que había terminado viviendo con los otros tres. Eso sí, los cuatro, sobre todo el hermano mayor, habían demostrado ser excesivamente sobre protectores con él, así que todavía no podía descartar un parentesco entre ellos. La librería venía siendo como un negocio conjunto, de donde cada uno de ellos se quedaba con parte de las ganancias aunque al parecer también tenían otras ocupaciones.

Pero a pesar de las muchas cosas que ahora sabía sobre él, las dudas aún persistían, sobre todo una muy obvia: ¿Qué había causado aquel cambio tan radical en su comportamiento? ¿Cómo había sido que un día le hubiera dicho que dejara de ir y al siguiente terminara dirigiéndole la palabra por su propia cuenta? No tenía mucho sentido aunque ciertamente estaba agradecido por esa extraña bipolaridad que le había permitido conocerle mejor. También estaba todavía esa interrogante que al principio se planteara. ¿Por qué no quería que nadie del ambiente escolar supiera que trabajaba ahí? Había pensado en ello y había agregado a su teoría de que se debía a que la librería también era su hogar. Pero entonces ¿Dónde quedaba esa secreta vergüenza? Eiríkur había dicho que jamás lo entendería, dando por hecho que no podía imaginar siquiera la respuesta. ¿Por qué lo habría dicho? ¿Qué era lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo? ¿Tendría que ver eso acaso con su cambio de comportamiento? Aún tenía que descubrir muchas cosas.

Acomodando de nueva cuenta libros en un estante, Eírikur arrugó el ceño y su boca se torció en fastidio – ¿Por qué querrías saberlo? Y te he dicho que no me llames así.

Efectivamente aún después de tres semanas, una de las cosas que realmente lo enfadaban era el uso de ese sobrenombre. Incontables veces le había exigido que no lo llamara de esa manera, pero Xiao-Long no había hecho caso alguno. La reacción que obtenía y el hecho de que sonaba lindo eran sus razones.

Recargado en el estante contrario, el joven asiático que hasta ese momento había estado hojeando un libro de considerable tamaño, dejó de prestarle atención – Como que deberías empezar a acostumbrarte de una buena vez. No lo voy a dejar.

Eiríkur volteó su cabeza y sus ojos violetas lo fulminaron, pero como siempre, lejos de verse amenazador solo logró causar ternura.

− ¿Por qué te gusta molestarme?− preguntó azorado, acomodando el último libro. Justo en ese momento, Xiao-Long terminaba con el suyo y lo devolvía al lugar donde lo había encontrado.

− ¿Porque es divertido? Ya lo sabes. Así que no trates de evadirlo, ¿Por qué te llaman así?

El joven suspiró frustrado y derrotado – Había un juego con el que Dan se obsesionó hace algunos años, algo relativo a conquista mundial. Usamos esos sobrenombres en el juego y después de eso se empeño en llamarnos así hasta que se volvió una costumbre, ¿satisfecho?

Xiao-Long negó con la cabeza. Aún faltaba algo − ¿Por qué Ís?

− Islandia. Naci ahí.

− Ya veo…− asintió satisfecho. Con que Islandia, ¿Dónde quedaba eso? Oh, ya lo podía buscar en cuanto llegara a casa, por ahora era un buen momento para seguir preguntando − Fuera de tu hermano, ¿los otros son también familiares tuyos?

− No realmente− contestó, encarándolo ahora que no había más libros que acomodar. La naturalidad con la que había contestado dejaba en claro que ya se había esperado esa pregunta− Los conozco desde que era niño y éramos vecinos, pero no somos parientes. A Dan le gusta creer que sí.

− ¿Y no es cansado?

− ¿Qué?

−Vivir con ellos, como que se pelean mucho− aclaró.

Eiríkur volvió a suspirar – A veces. A Dan le gusta mucho fastidiar y nunca sabe cuando parar. Nore y Svi no suelen aguantarlo por mucho tiempo. Pero ya estoy acostumbrado… aunque− pareció dudar un poco sobre si hablar de eso o no – Solo una vez las cosas se salieron de control.

−Suena algo grave− comentó Xiao-Long después de un momento de silencio. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado impertinente por querer saber qué había ocurrido; sobre todo al tratarse de algo muy serio por la aflicción que de repente había cruzado el rostro del otro, pero era el mismo Eiríkur el que se mostraba dispuesto a hablar sobre aquello, así que por lo tanto no agregó algo más ni dio señales de querer cambiar de tema, dándole a entender que podía continuar.

−Bueno… Svi y Fin se fueron. Nore también se hartó y desapareció por un rato. Solo éramos Dan y yo. No fue una temporada agradable− y por la manera de hablar y su expresión, seguro que no lo había sido – Eventualmente las cosas volvieron a la normalidad y otra vez empezamos a vivir juntos− agregó rápidamente, dejando en claro que no era un tema que le gustara tratar a profundidad –Es una extraña dependencia.

Pero eso no era lo que había entendido Xiao-Long con ese comentario −Tú… en verdad los aprecias, ¿no es así?

Las orejas se colorearon levemente y los ojos violeta dejaron de verlo directamente, la respuesta a su pregunta había sido dada antes de que pudiera abrir la boca – S-supongo que sí. Aunque sean unos tontos, son como mi familia después de todo.

Sinceramente no habría esperado que fuera tan directo en admitirlo, pero de todas formas había sido agradable comprobar que podía ser honesto cuando debía (y quería).

− ¿Y el tipo tenebroso y el que siempre sonríe de verdad son algo más? Como que no puedo entender que el niño Kirkland sea tan apegado a ellos− La actitud de ambos no dejaba dudas, pero quería oírlo de él.

Eiríkur volvió a fijar la mirada en él, un poco sorprendido de que el asiático le estuviera cuestionando sobre su autoproclamada familia – Svi no es una mala persona. Es solo que su apariencia es… problemática. En realidad es bastante tranquilo pero la gente suele malinterpretarlo. Nadie lo cree pero es él quien se encargó de decorar la sección de los niños.

Y si, era casi imposible visualizar a un tipo de su estatura y presencia haciendo coloridos diseños.

− A Svi le gustan los niños, aunque la mayoría le tiene miedo. No entiendo que hizo que Peter fuera diferente− continuó con cautela. Seguramente no quería ser demasiado indiscreto sobre la vida de los otros con alguien que ni siquiera los había tratado – Supongo que el que él lo considere como un padre es bastante conveniente, si tomas en cuenta que Fin y él no podrían…

Xiao-Long se preguntó cuál sería la opinión de Arthur en este asunto, tenía por seguro que no le hacía ni tantita gracia que su hermano menor viera como figuras paternas a una pareja de hombres que semejaban a un viejo matrimonio, menos si uno de ellos tenía la apariencia de un asesino serial. Aunque tal vez lo más sorprendente era ver con que naturalidad tomaban ese extraño suceso, no solo Eírikur, también los otros dos que prácticamente habían acogido a Peter como parte de su bizarra familia también.

Dejando de lado lo gracioso que debía ser todo el asunto con los Kirkland, se sintió con la suficiente confianza para seguir con su siguiente duda − Este sujeto, Dan, parece tener algo con tu hermano…

−No quiero hablar de eso− cortó Eiríkur inmediatamente, luciendo extremadamente incomodo. Podía entenderlo, ¿a quién le gustaría discutir la vida amorosa de su hermano? A él no, por supuesto.

Entonces resumiendo, efectivamente el tipo tenebroso y el tipo sonrisa deslumbrante eran un "declarado" matrimonio y Peter Kirkland era prácticamente su hijo adoptado. Que mala pasada para Arthur. El tipo todo es una broma parecía tener una relación sin explicación alguna con el hermano mayor de la que Eiríkur no quería oír ni una palabra, así que seguramente debía ser malsana. Y al final de todo, el joven en realidad apreciaba a cada uno de ellos.

− ¿Qué hay de ti?− preguntó vacilante Eiríkur después de asegurarse que no había algún cliente que atender y que, por lo tanto, podía seguir conversando. Ya había sido suficiente información sobre su familia, ahora el turno de aquel.

− ¿Sobre qué?

− Tu familia.

Xiao-Long se mostró bastante complacido al escuchar eso; reflejándose en su, por lo general, inexpresivo rostro − Oh, ahora muestras interés por mí. Me siento, como que, honrado.

La irritación del chico del cabello platinado le indicó que no estaba para bromas. Estaba preguntándolo en serio.

− No hay mucho que decir. Al maestro le gusta pretender ser un buen hermano mayor, pero en sí, cada quien hace lo que quiere. Cuando estamos juntos normalmente todo se vuelve un desastre− contestó sin darle mucha importancia. No era que no quisiera revelar mucho sobre sí mismo o sobre sus "especiales hermanos", simplemente estaba más interesado en saber más sobre el otro. Ya después podría hablar sobre su situación con más detalle (y no es que le entusiasmara mucho, de todas maneras)

− ¿Llamas maestro a tu hermano?

− Tú le llamas Nore al tuyo y es más extraño aún.

−Ya me obligaste a decirte por qué− le recordó desafiante.

−Hay algo más que he estado pensando− Bueno, en realidad era algo que se le había presentado en el curso de la conversación y que no podía dejar ir la ocasión para aclarar, de ahí el cambio de tema.

− ¿Tratas evadir hablar de tu familia?− le cuestionó aquel con sorna y desafiante. Qué raro, pensaba que Eiríkur carecía de esa habilidad para mofarse. Fascinante…

− Es un tema aburrido, no necesitas saber mucho− razonó, ignorando la burla. Estaba complacido por haber descubierto otra cosa inesperada en su compañero pero era hora de regresársela − Si tu familia parece estar, como que, relacionada románticamente también, ¿eso en donde te deja a ti?− continuó casi de inmediato, sin dar oportunidad al otro joven de interrumpirlo.

Ya había deducido con sus anteriores preguntas lo fuera de lugar que debía sentirse Eiríkur al convivir con un grupo de hombres adultos que no solo eran sobre protectores con él, también parecían tener relaciones amorosas entre ellos, pero aún no sabía hasta qué grado llegaba tal incomodidad.

−Lo que ellos hagan no me importa en lo absoluto, ¿de acuerdo? Ha sido así desde siempre. Son libres de hacer de su vida lo que quieran− respondió cruzándose de brazos. Tal como lo había previsto, el joven prefería parecer indiferente a esa cuestión aunque eso no significaba que era un tema que estaba dispuesto a soportar por mucho tiempo. Su tono no había sido tan cortante, pero tampoco tan natural como hubiera querido − ¿Ya se acabó el interrogatorio?− quiso asegurarse. Al parecer no sentía deseos de seguir hablando de él.

Xiao-Long sintió las comisuras de su boca levantarse. Ya lo había notado desde días antes, estas vacaciones había sonreído más de lo que lo había hecho en todo el año. –Solo una más. Ya que es un hecho que vives entre parejas y que no te importa, ¿tú también tienes a alguien?

Era una pregunta directa y casi descarada; pero honestamente, de todas las que había hecho en aquel rato era de esta precisamente de la que más quería conocer la respuesta. ¿Por qué? No quería ponerse a pensar en eso todavía. Por el momento, solo necesitaba saberlo.

− ¿Q-que quieres decir?− La reacción había sido más de lo que esperaba. El desconcierto y la turbación se reflejaron en sus ojos violetas y su cara entera se pintó de rojo. De la sorpresa, hasta sus brazos habían caído a sus costados.

− Yo creo que ya lo sabes. ¿Quién es?− dijo, arriesgándose a ser más claro. Había mantenido la sonrisa pero por alguna razón ya no sentía que fuera verdadera.

−… N-no y no sé de quién hablas− le aseguró casi tan horrorizado como la primera vez que se hubieran visto en la librería. Había fruncido tanto sus cejas que casi lograban tocarse y sus manos se habían cerrado tan fuerte que temblaban. No recordaba alguna otra ocasión en donde lo hubiera visto tan nervioso y molesto como en aquel momento – Ya fue suficiente. Si me disculpas, tengo otras cosas que hacer− agregó con toda la intención de abandonar el pasillo.

Como lo había imaginado, esa pregunta había desenterrado otra exagerada actitud, que en su opinión, era excesiva para el simple cuestionamiento que se le había hecho. De ninguna manera se justificaba lo suficiente como para querer finalizar la conversación de esa forma pero Xiao-Long no se iba a conformar solo con una evasiva. Antes de que Eiríkur pudiera dar siquiera un paso, se enderezó del estante y camino hacia él para cortarle el paso, obligándolo a retroceder hasta que su espalda dio con el estante en donde antes hubiera estado acomodando libros.

−No huyas. No hay nadie a quien atender y como que dudo que haya algo más que tengas que hacer− le recordó, acorralándolo en el estante. La sonrisa había desaparecido por fin, dejando implícito que ya no se trataba de ninguna broma y que esperaba una respuesta convincente.

− Hazte a un lado− ordenó Eiríkur visiblemente mortificado por la repentina e incómoda cercanía – Ya no quiero hablar contigo.

− Pero yo sí.

− ¿Qué logras con molestarme?− le preguntó casi angustiado, desviando los ojos hacia un lado. Ciertamente solo había que acercarse peligrosamente a él para desarmarlo totalmente. Su mente parecía bloquearse temporalmente cuando alguien atentaba contra su espacio personal.

− Es solo curiosidad. Responde y te dejare en paz por hoy− prometió con sinceridad, retirándose un poco para darle algo de espacio. Tampoco habría querido presionarlo demasiado. Ya sabía que nunca obtenía nada positivo haciéndolo. De hecho, se sentía un poco arrepentido de haber tenido que recurrir a aquel método pero de no haberlo hecho, seguramente habría perdido la perfecta oportunidad.

Eiríkur se rehusó a mirarlo directamente y tampoco respondió de inmediato. Tercamente siguió con la mirada en algún punto del pasillo y, a pesar de haber conseguido un poco más de distancia, siguió con su espalda presionada al estante, intentando desesperadamente protegerse de la cercanía. El intenso color de su usualmente pálido rostro no había cedido en ningún momento y ese aspecto tan vulnerable solo lo hacía lucir más tentador, pensamiento que lo tomó por sorpresa mientras imaginaba fugazmente lo que podría hacerle. Una idea que de verdad lo inquieto.

− ¿Es la chica del listón azul?− sugirió Xiao-Long al no obtener una respuesta. No entendía la razón, pero estaba empezando a sentirse irritado. Ese silencio y esa reacción solo podían indicar que si había alguien después de todo, y esa era una posibilidad que no pensaba aceptar. ¿Por qué demonios no decía que no? ¿Por qué no lo negaba? Además ¿Qué había con ese pánico y obstinación? Nadie actuaba de esa manera tan evasiva a menos que quisiera esconder algo.

La mención de la chica surtió efecto y el joven por fin se atrevió a sostenerle la mirada. Para alivio del asiático, aquel lucía muy sorprendido, como si nunca en la vida hubiera considerado esa opción − ¿Qué tiene que ver ella aquí?

− Es una chica bonita y tu pareces muy cómodo hablando con ella. Como que no hay razón para que no sea ella− continuó esbozando una sonrisa que seguramente era tan desagradable como la emoción que lo estaba empezando a dominar.

− ¡Te equivocas!, ella no… ¡es mi amiga!… ¡¿Cómo puedes meterla en esta conversación sin sentido?

Xiao-Long dejo que las palabras se asentaran en su cerebro antes de interpretarlas. Eiríkur había negado esa posibilidad utilizando una salida fácil y muy recurrida: la amistad. En otra situación quizás no le habría creído pero el orden de las palabras que él había utilizado parecía indicar que decía la verdad respecto a la chica.

Ella no… ¿pero si alguien más? ¿Quién era?

− Ís…

Ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron y casi al mismo tiempo voltearon hacia el lugar de donde venía aquella monótona voz.

¡Lo que faltaba! El hermano mayor haciendo gala del peor momento para intervenir, pues no solo había aparecido mientras discutían cosas incomodas, las posiciones de ambos casi podían calificarse como escandalosas. En su rostro no se reflejaba, pero con seguridad no había sido encantador encontrar a su hermano menor siendo acorralado por otro chico.

− Estaba preguntándome que tanto hacías. Sve te necesita arriba− su tono, plano como siempre, tampoco indicaba enfado, sorpresa o alguna otra emoción que normalmente se habría esperado en alguien que se hubiese topado con tal espectáculo. Cualquiera hubiera asegurado que estaba acostumbrado a aquellas escenas. Pero no había que confiarse, tal vez por dentro estaba furioso.

Aprovechando la divinamente oportuna intervención de su hermano y la distracción de su compañero de clases al verlo aparecer; Eiríkur, más que horrorizado por haber sido encontrado en tan embarazosa situación, empujó a este último lejos de él para después caminar apresuradamente al final del pasillo deteniéndose momentáneamente justo al lado del hombre con el broche de cruz.

− Gracias− murmuró apenado, sus mejillas y orejas todavía de un color escarlata. Vaciló un instante antes de dar vuelta, decidiendo no mirar lo que había dejado atrás, y desapareció detrás del estante. Casi podía jurar que había corrido una vez que ya estaba fuera de vista.

Xiao-Long siguió la trayectoria que el otro joven había recorrido con la vista hasta que él desapareció, retrasando el momento de enfrentarse directamente con el hermano mayor. Esta vez sí lo había hecho, se dijo mentalmente, aunque era en estas situaciones en donde solía agradecer la clase de rostro que tenía, sólo esperaba que en esos instantes se mantuviera igual de plano que siempre.

Eventualmente, levantó su mirada y sus ojos oscuros se midieron con los azules de aquel. A diferencia de Eiríkur, el sujeto no había cambiado su expresión para nada. No lucía ni avergonzado, preocupado o contrariado, emociones que cualquiera hubiera esperado encontrar en alguien normal. Pero bueno, desde hace tiempo, ya sospechaba que no lo era.

En aquellas tres semanas, la indiferencia de los otros cuatro en cuanto a su presencia en la librería se había convertido en reconocimiento y familiaridad, seguramente habían notado la creciente relación con el más pequeño de ellos y lo consideraban como un amigo de él. Sin embargo, aquel sujeto era un caso especial. Siendo el hermano mayor, el joven asiático no se había sorprendido ni había dejado que las constantes y largas miradas de aquel lo intimidaran. Aunque no eran hostiles, se daba cuenta de que tampoco eran de aprobación. Lo estaba estudiando, examinando… preguntándose si acaso no representaba un peligro para Eiríkur. Sabía muy bien lo que era tener un hermano sobre protector y de hecho pensaba que de estar en su lugar, el también habría tomado la misma actitud, ni el mismo podría calificarse como inofensivo. Por eso no podía reclamar nada. Aún así, si hubiera podido hacer algo al respecto, hubiera deseado no haber atraído tanto la atención de quizás el más peligroso de aquellos hombres. Un complejo de hermano siempre traía problemas.

−Se a que has venido todo este tiempo− empezó a hablar después de un prolongado y mortificante silencio. Estaba utilizando de nueva cuenta un tono sin emoción y, a pesar de eso, quedaba claro que estaba siendo serio – No le desagradas a Eiríkur y veo que te considera su amigo.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a que siempre utilizaran "Ís", que la mención del verdadero nombre le pareció casi extraña y una indicación de que era una charla trascendental e importante. El adolescente se pregunto si era esta la forma de demostrar su enojo, si es que acaso era lo que estaba experimentando su interlocutor. Aún con su relativa calma, el ambiente alrededor de ellos se sentía pesado y tenso.

− Es un chico serio y reservado, pero nunca ha intentado ocultar sus emociones cuando es el momento− continuó llegando por fin a su punto– Así que te pediría que no te aproveches de eso para beneficio de tu propia diversión.

Que observador había resultado el sujeto. Era algo que definitivamente despertaba admiración. No iba a negar que se divirtiera con los cambios emocionales de Eiríkur, pero tampoco era esa la única razón por la que seguía visitándolo o conversando con él. Lo más sorprendente de todo era que su sermón no era sobre lo que había visto hacia tan solo unos minutos. Quizás tenía una mentalidad demasiada abierta o no lo había visto como una falta tan seria como lo que había establecido con su petición. Como fuera, no era reprochable su desinteresada posición. De hecho, se sentía bastante aliviado que no se tratara de un regaño o algo peor.

− ¿Preocupado por él?− preguntó Xiao-Long con un respeto que hace mucho no empleaba, en ningún momento dejando de verlo a los ojos. Claro que entendía él porque le estaba diciendo todo aquello, no quería que Eiríkur se relacionara con alguien que solo lo buscaba por entretenimiento. Con satisfacción podía anunciar que ese no era su caso, aunque si disfrutaba de molestarlo de vez en cuando, tal como lo hacía el Tipo todo es una broma, así que no era motivo de censura.

− Es mi preciado hermano menor − una inusual sonrisa de orgullo había aparecido en aquel pálido rostro haciendo obvia la intensidad de su cariño. Al parecer, cuando venía a cosas importantes era capaz de demostrar emociones.

− Lo tomare en cuenta, hermano mayor− dijo asintiendo y esbozado una sonrisa sincera y relajada a la vez – Pero, solo para asegurártelo, te diré que no es por diversión. Estaré jugando un poco, pero soy totalmente serio con él− Dudó un poco si debía disculparse o no por la escena de momentos atrás, pero al final decidió que si aquel no había querido mencionarlo, él tampoco debía tentar su enorme suerte − Volveré mañana, ¿podrías decírselo?

Tal vez, después de todo, no estaba valorando su fortuna al despedirse de esa forma tan despreocupada, pero tampoco podía permitirse seguir actuando fuera de su carácter. Nada más levantaría sospechas y haría el ambiente más tenso de lo que había sido en los últimos diez minutos. Eso sí, inclinó la cabeza en respeto para luego dar media vuelta y avanzar en dirección opuesta a donde el mayor se encontraba, directo a la salida.

Una vez fuera pudo respirar tranquilo. Eso había estado muy cerca. Y no nada más se refería al hecho de haber sido descubierto hostigando a Eiríkur por el hermano mayor de este. ¿Qué era lo que exactamente le había pasado? ¿De dónde había venido esa inquietud e irritación? Su intención inicial al formular aquella pregunta no había sido con el propósito de que las cosas salieran de aquella manera, entonces ¿Por qué?, ¿Desde cuándo perdía la compostura de esa forma?

Mientras se dirigía a casa, el recuerdo de cómo lucía el rostro de Eiríkur al negar que existiera alguna relación entre él y la joven del listón azul, le dio una vaga pero útil respuesta a sus preguntas. En realidad había estado implícito durante aquel momento, pero no era hasta ahora que se le presentaba con más claridad: Nunca había querido saber si había alguien, al contrario, había querido confirmar que no lo hubiera. Jamás le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera existir alguien para Eiríkur. Y aunque realmente no era hecho seguro, era más bien algo que él mismo había asumido ante el titubeo y la evasión de aquel para contestar, pensar en esa posibilidad de verdad lo ponía de mal humor.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió frustrado y eso solo fue una señal de que algo definitivamente había cambiado en el transcurso de las tres semanas.

− ¡Hey, Noru! ¿Qué sucedió? Ís se veía muy agitado cuando me lo tope.

Aún parado en el mismo lugar, el aludido giró lentamente su cabeza hacia aquel que lo había llamado.

− ¿N-Noru?− el hombre a quien conocía como Dan de repente pareció espantado – No es que tenga algo contra tu sonrisa, tu sabes que la adoro y todo… pero… ahora… este… das más miedo que de costumbre.

−Debe ser tu imaginación.

Tal vez Xiao-Long no lo notó, pero de forma inconsciente se había ganado algunos puntos a favor por haber utilizado la palabra "hermano". Aunque claro, su nombre automáticamente había pasado a la lista negra.

* * *

><p>Eiríkur no podía dormir y curiosamente este suceso no tenía nada que ver con los cuatro que bebían en la sala. Estaba demasiado familiarizado con el ruido y el escándalo que a veces se armaba en tales ocasiones como para justificar su falta de sueño con esa insignificante razón. No, su insomnio tenía que ver con una cosa aún más desagradable.<p>

La cena había marchado bien, nada fuera de lo normal. De hecho, había sido una tranquila: a Dan al parecer se le habían agotado momentáneamente las malas bromas. Pero a pesar de esa rara y agradable calma, el joven no había sido capaz de relajarse ni un solo momento. Había temido que Nore hubiera querido discutir la terrible y embarazosa escena con la que se había topado en la tarde frente a todos los demás, pero no sólo su hermano se había abstenido siquiera de traer el tema a colación durante la cena, no lo había mencionado para nada aún después de que se quedaron a solas limpiando la cocina.

Eso en verdad le preocupaba. Normalmente alguien tendría algo que opinar después de haber presenciado algo como eso, ¿no? No importaba si Nore era la clase de persona que aparentemente no dejaba que el resto de las cosas mundanas lo impresionara. ¡Era a su hermano menor al que prácticamente había encontrado siendo arrinconado por un chico! Algo, lo que fuera, tenía que decir o hacer al respecto. Honestamente, era una situación difícil pues aun cuando le angustiaba su silencio, tampoco sentía grandes deseos de escuchar lo que aquel tuviera que decir.

¡Y toda la culpa la tenía el imbécil de Xiao-Long! Si no hubiera empezado con sus pláticas molestas… no… si jamás se hubiera aparecido en la librería, él no tendría porque pasársela todos los días atormentándose por cada maldito detalle. ¿Por qué tenía que haber bajado su guardia tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué siempre habría de darle la oportunidad de burlarse de él?

Una carcajada, proveniente de Dan, retumbo por las paredes y Eiríkur hundió la cara en la almohada desesperado. ¿Qué le estaba pasando últimamente? ¿Por qué había decidido hablarle a ese tonto en primer lugar? Quizás todo hubiera sido más fácil si hubiera continuado ignorándolo como lo había hecho en un principio. Tal vez a estas alturas, el se habría cansado y habría desaparecido de su vida por lo menos en lo que restaba de las vacaciones de verano. Pero no había sido así. Y en parte era culpa suya. Tenía que haber perdido la paciencia, tenía que haberle dirigido la palabra ese día en donde su única intención había sido advertirle que no se volviera a aparecer por allí. Era desde ese momento cuando todo había empezado a ir mal.

Nunca se habría esperado que aquel al que casi consideraba un desconocido le reclamara por su apática actitud. Debía admitir que tenía un punto en esa cuestión. Tal vez después de todo si había sido grosero de su parte ignorarlo la primera vez que lo había visto en la librería, tomando en cuenta que él no sabía que trabajaba ahí y por lo tanto no tenía algún motivo escondido o especial para haber estado hojeando libros esa tarde. ¡Por Dios! ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde ese accidente. Pero eso tampoco justificaba el hecho de que el asiático hubiera regresado cada maldito día después de aquella primera visita. Otras personas simplemente lo hubieran dejado pasar ¿Por qué no él?

Y no solo le había reclamado, también se había mostrado bastante interesado en la razón por la cual lo había hecho. Incluso, tenía sus propias teorías sobre ella. Sin mencionar la extrema familiaridad con la que se había dirigido hacia él. ¿Qué se creía que era?

Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo molesto que inicialmente se había sentido ese día después de aquella breve plática (¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarlo "Ís"?), no había podido dejar de arrepentirse de haberse portado con él de esa forma tan cortante. Él no sabía lo que había pasado y por lo tanto no debía ponerlo al mismo nivel que aquellos a los que prefería no recordar. Después de todo, ¿no se había prometido a si mismo dejar de juzgar desfavorablemente a todos aquellos cercanos a su edad que vinieran a la librería? ¿No se había propuesto olvidar el pasado y superarlo?

Había visto aquellas demandas de Xiao-Long como una señal que le exigía que cumpliera con sus promesas y por eso el día siguiente había reunido todo su valor para ser un poco menos áspero, para poder demostrar que efectivamente el pasado ya no lo perseguía y que podía hablar y atender con naturalidad a cualquiera que lo conociera del ámbito escolar. Nunca habría esperado que conversar con él hubiera sido tan fascinante, hasta el punto de olvidarse que solo estaba ahí para recomendar libros. En el momento en el que se había dado cuenta que había dicho más de la cuenta se horrorizó de su descuido, pero aquel, lejos de lucir aburrido o indiferente con la charla, parecía aún más interesado en lo que tenía por decir.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que discutiera con alguien de su clase? Aunque al principio todo lo que hablaban era con referencia a libros o cosas relacionadas, siempre se sorprendía de la facilidad que tenía el otro para seguir sus conversaciones. Cualquier libro que mencionara y que aquel no conociera, volvía a reaparecer en platicas posteriores, constatando así que cosa que el asiático no conociera o comprendiera, era investigada después para poder discutirla más a fondo.

Eran detalles como esos los que le habían hecho bajar sus defensas poco a poco. Le parecía increíble que alguien se tomara la molestia de realmente escucharlo cuando hablaba de literatura extraña, al punto de casi, _casi_, conmoverle tal dedicación. Al paso de los días, la interacción entre ellos había sido tal que habían dejado de basar sus conversaciones solo en libros y demás, para hablar de otros temas, más casuales y más personales, aunque generalmente era él el que terminaba por dar más información que el otro, una cuestión que le inquietaba ligeramente pues sentía que se estaba exponiendo demasiado.

Dan, Fin y Sve no habían dejado pasar la oportunidad de hacer comentarios sobre su "nueva relación" como lo había dicho el danés burlonamente. Fin prácticamente había llegado a la conclusión de que eran mejores amigos y Svi lo había felicitado por aquello, poniéndose del lado de su proclamada "esposa". Nore era el único que hasta ese entonces no había dicho nada al respecto; no hacía falta, en realidad. Eiríkur sabía que mientras algo no representara un peligro para él, no iba a hacer o comentar nada. Los cuatro prácticamente se habían familiarizado con la presencia del desconocido en la librería que incluso no faltaban ocasiones en donde se aseguraban de avisarle que ya había llegado, excusándolo de sus tareas por un rato para que se sintiera con la libertad de charlar sin tener que preocuparse del trabajo.

Entendía a la perfección sus actitudes. Aún cuando ya había pasado mucho tiempo de aquel desagradable accidente, ellos aún seguían preocupados por él y su falta de interacción con gente de su edad. El que ahora pasara tiempo hablando con un compañero de clases seguro que los reconfortaba un poco y les daba algo de paz mental. Pero él aún no sabía si debía considerar a Xiao-Long como un verdadero amigo.

Era molesto, entrometido y le encantaba burlarse de él cuando tenía la oportunidad. Realmente no podía entender como era que cada tarde terminara al menos un buen rato hablando con él si no aparentaban tener mucho en común. Sin embargo, no podía negar que no se entretuviera, menos que no se divirtiera durante ese tiempo; así como tampoco tenía caso esconder el hecho de que cada día, incluidos los domingos, esperaba con ansias a que llegara la tarde. Tal vez una parte de él si confiaba lo suficiente en él para darle el estatus de "amigo".

¡Pero eso se había arruinado! No volvería a confiarse de él, no después de lo que había pasado aquel día. Se sentía como un idiota por haberlo permitido, pero aún más por dejar que eso le afectara tanto. ¿Cómo se le habría metido en la cabeza a aquel imbécil aquella estúpida pregunta? Peor ¿Cómo se las habría ingeniado para pensar que él y Lili eran…?

Cerró los ojos tratando de olvidarlo, sus manos de repente habían apretado las orillas de la almohada con demasiada fuerza. No había mentido, Lili era su amiga y no había posibilidad alguna de que la viera de otra forma. De hecho, podía asegurar que lo mismo pasaba con ella. Y aun si no fuera ese el caso, ¿A él que le importaba? No eran tan cercanos ni se conocían tan a fondo, aún cuando asistían a la misma clase y habían hablado casi todos los días de las vacaciones, así que no tenía porque mostrar interés por esa clase de asuntos. Pero la cara que le había mostrado cuando había sugerido a Lili como la persona que le gustara y cuando diera sus razones de porque lo pensaba le había dado la loca idea de que en realidad Xiao-Long tenía una extraña fijación por él.

Después de todo, no era desconocido para Eiríkur que la razón de las visitas del asiático fuera precisamente para verlo a él y no para leer, comprar libros, beberse el café gratis, algo así. Tal vez era algo pretencioso de su parte pensar de esa manera, pero ya había habido varias ocasiones en las que lo había notado observándole, sobre todo cuando no podía dejar de lado sus responsabilidades en la librería y por lo tanto no podía hablar con él. Al principio le había parecido algo de lo cual debía preocuparse pero había sido la misma Lili la que había terminado por tranquilizarlo con sus palabras.

"_**Si tanto te ve es porque le agradas, ¿no? Simplemente quiere ser tu amigo"**_

Agradar… no se oía tan malo. La verdad, no estaba acostumbrado a ese sentimiento de gustarle a alguien. Hasta ahora no había habido muchas personas que se lo dejaran ver tan claro, aunque de Xiao-Long a veces lo dudaba por esa estúpida manía que tenía por burlarse de él. ¿Qué pensaría realmente de él? ¿En verdad le agradaría? No, no iba a evaluar eso ahora. Volteándose para así poder contemplar el oscuro techo de su habitación, decidió que no le importaba saberlo en esos momentos, no cuando estaba tan furioso con él.

− "La única fijación que tiene conmigo es la de fastidiarme y nada más"− se repitió incontables veces, como si con eso pudiera conciliar el sueño. No debía darse tanta importancia, no tenía por qué.

No supo en qué momento había empezado pero, a pesar de sentirse todavía muy enojado, una extraña decepción de repente lo tomó por sorpresa. Fijación por molestarlo y nada más. ¿Por qué de repente se sentía deprimido al pensar que solo era eso? ¿De verdad esperaba y deseaba agradarle a Xiao-Long sinceramente aunque fuera solo un poco?

No, eso estaba fuera de lugar. Estaba enojado con él, ofendido por como lo había tratado esa tarde, molesto por su impertinencia y sus malas bromas, y aún más porque todos los días se la pasaba frustrado, preocupado y angustiado por su causa. ¿Cómo podía ocuparse ahora de saber si le agradaba o no después de todo lo que le hacía sufrir?

¿No sería por qué a él si le agradaba Xiao-Long?

Aún con el aire acondicionado a su máxima potencia, se sintió muy acalorado hasta el punto de sentir humedad en su frente. ¿Qué podría haber de bueno en un tipo como ese que hiciera que le gustara? Era una pregunta retorica de la que había pretendido no encontrar respuesta; pero su mente, más despierta que nunca, la contestó automáticamente. A pesar de toda la enorme cantidad de defectos y faltas que había encontrado, había ciertas cosas que no lo hacían una mala compañía y que sí, podrían justificar cierta simpatía e interés por su persona.

Xiao-Long siempre lo escuchaba; dijese lo que dijese, siempre le ponía atención y ya estaba demostrado con el hecho de que se hubiera puesto a investigar todos esos libros que él había mencionado ocasionalmente. Nunca mentía y decía lo que pensaba sin vacilar, algo que admiraba y a la vez envidiaba, a pesar de que rara vez parecía importarle las consecuencias que traía ser tan honesto. Aunque de vez en cuando se las arreglaba para sacarlo de sus casillas con alguna broma tonta o comentario impropio, Eiríkur sentía que aquel le comprendía y le entendía un poco cuando en excepcionales ocasiones se quejaba o estaba descontento con algo. Estaba seguro que incluso dentro de su disfuncional familia, no todos lograban hacerlo por completo.

A veces se sentía inquieto porque a diferencia de él, el joven asiático parecía conocerlo mejor y eso era injusto. No podía recordar cuantas veces había tratado de sacarle alguna información y el otro, de manera inteligente, siempre volteaba las cosas para que una vez más terminaran hablando de él. No importaba cuanto insistiera o cuales fueran sus métodos, las excusas para evitar hablar sobre él mismo eran las mismas día tras día, que era aburrido o que no necesitaba saberlo, pero Eiríkur si quería saber…

¿Pero que estaba pensando? ¡Se suponía que estaba enfadado! ¿Saber más de él? ¡No! Ahorita debería estar deseando poder deshacerse de su insistente presencia, no conocerlo mejor. Eso era, mañana lo iba a ignorar, definitivamente; ni siquiera lo iba voltear a ver. Es más, iba a desaparecer de la librería por esas horas y no nada más iba a ser un día o dos, tal vez hasta que finalizaran las vacaciones y no tuviera más opción que tratar con él porque estaban en el mismo salón de clases. Si, sonaba bien. Sería como antes, cuando no tenía que sentirse tan extraño por culpa de una sola persona. Como antes, cuando no hablaba con nadie ajeno a su familia, excepto Peter y sus escasos amigos, y pasaba tardes enteras leyendo en completa tranquilidad y soledad…

… Quizás si se disculpaba sinceramente podría considerar perdonarlo…

¿Qué acaso no quería deshacerse de él?, pensó aún mas agitado, dándose la vuelta y cubriéndose la cabeza con la sabana. ¿Por qué no quería dejarlo ir? ¿No sería más fácil volver a su rutina anterior donde nada lo molestaba? Lo más sensato sería responder que sí, pero por dentro sabía también que sería solitario y vacío.

Así había sido últimamente: siempre que Xiao-Long lograba fastidiarlo de verdad se prometía a sí mismo no volverse a involucrar con él a menos que se disculpara. Muy pocas veces lo había hecho y en todas esas ocasiones no sonaba como si de verdad lo sintiera, pero era suficiente para que Eírikur terminara por olvidar, o más bien ignorar, la razón por la cual se había molestado y seguir con la extraña relación como si nada hubiese pasado. Era un ciclo vicioso que ya se había repetido hasta el cansancio y del que, las circunstancias parecían indicar, no saldría pronto. Y todo por haberse acostumbrado a verlo y hablar con él todos los días hasta el punto de admitir que sería una pena no volver a hacerlo.

¡Qué patético! ¿De dónde sacaba el valor para reconocer cosas tan vergonzosas como aquellas?

Ya casi no se escuchaba ruido proveniente de la sala, lo cual podía significar que la sesión de beber estaba por finalizar. Era hora de tratar de dormir en serio, no quería pensar en lo que vendría después de que aquellos cuatro decidieran retirarse a sus habitaciones, más si estaban ebrios.

Cerró los ojos y los mantuvo así, tratando de alejar cualquier pensamiento tonto que se atreviera todavía a circular por su mente. Tenía que recordar que estaba enojado, muy enojado. Pero entre mas lo pensaba mas descubría lo mucho que se estaba esforzando por permanecer de ese modo. La fatal escena que ambos habían protagonizado aquel día le empezaba a parecer irreal a pesar de haberse estado angustiando con ella a cada momento. Sabía que en parte él lo había permitido actuando inmaduramente ante aquella pregunta; una firme e indiferente negativa hubiera sido mejor respuesta que su dudoso "no" y su pobre intento por escapar y evadirse. Si, él le había dado la oportunidad perfecta a Xiao-Long de fastidiarlo con su exagerada reacción pero eso no justificaba el hecho de haber atentado contra su espacio personal ni tampoco obligarlo a admitir un posible romance especialmente con Lili, como si…

Como si estuviera celoso.

Abrió los ojos de repente, sorprendido por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. ¿Celoso de quien? A pesar de su amistad con la chica, ella no solía visitarlo con frecuencia en la librería, si acaso había entrado tres o cuatro veces en lo que llevaban de vacaciones, muy poco tiempo para que Xiao-Long se hubiera fijado en ella de _esa manera_, si es que de verdad todo el numerito se había debido a eso.

Recordándolo mejor, la forma en cómo se había expresado de Lili le había asegurado que jamás la había notado antes (ni su nombre sabía), a pesar de que la joven asistía a la misma escuela solo que en un año inferior, así que le era un poco increíble pensar que él estuviera interesado en ella. Pero igual, no podía descartarlo; tal como lo había dicho aquel, Lili era bonita y no solo eso, también era amable, paciente y comprensiva. Una buena chica que sería un desperdicio en alguien tan retorcido como él.

Pero… ¿y si no fuera por ella, sino por él?

La posibilidad era casi tan descabellada como la otra y se sintió tan avergonzado de siquiera considerarla. Pero bien podría ser una explicación a sus constantes, prolongadas e insistentes visitas y a aquella fijación que había demostrado por él. Sintió su cara arder de tan solo pensarlo. El insomnio le estaba afectando la cabeza, claro que no habría manera alguna de que Xiao-Long lo viera precisamente a él de esa forma. Tenía que ser una mala broma. Porque… porque aun cuando parecía tener interés en su persona, a él solo le gustaba molestarlo, fastidiarlo y burlarse. Era curiosidad y tal vez un afecto extraño pero solo eso.

La misma zozobra que le había sorprendido mientras se preguntaba si le agradaba al asiático o no volvió a atacarlo con mucha más intensidad. ¿Por qué todo tenía que girar en torno a eso? Si, si… ya había admitido que pese a todo, aquel le agradaba pero de ahí a pensar que había algo más profundo ya era demasiado. Si no podía asegurar el que Xiao-Long pensara en él como un amigo, ¿Cómo era capaz de insinuar que hubiera algo más que indicara que él, de todas las personas, estuviera…?

¡Era ridículo! ¡Completamente! Se dijo a sí mismo, avergonzado y desesperado, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Tenía que dormirse de una buena vez y olvidar todo lo que su ocupada y fantasiosa mente estaba imaginando. Nada de eso podría ser verdad, ya tendría que haber otra explicación para lo que había sucedido aquella tarde y seguramente sería algo que no tendría nada en común con sus embarazosas e irreales conjeturas. Al día siguiente se daría cuenta de que solo había estado perdiendo el tiempo preocupándose por detalles tontos y sentimientos que no existían.

Sin embargo, lejos de tranquilizarse así mismo evitando aquel tema, la agonía nuevamente lo sorprendió al pensar en el mañana y en algo que hasta ese momento no se había planteado. La verdad no sabía si Nore le habría dicho algo a Xiao-Long después de que él se fuera. Por la actitud usual e indiferente de su hermano lo único que podía deducir es que nada había pasado, pero con Nore nunca se sabía. Probablemente todo lo que no le había dicho a él si lo había expresado al otro. La posibilidad lo espantó un poco. Si Nore se había enfadado de verdad por lo que había visto y había desquitado su furia con Xiao-Long, entonces no habría forma alguna de que aquel quisiera volver. Su hermano muy pocas veces mostraba piedad cuando se enojaba.

Hacía un rato había estado pensando en lo que haría si su compañero se aparecía en la librería mañana, pero considerando lo que podía haber pasado entre aquellos dos, podría resultar un poco inútil si en verdad él decidía no regresar.

La angustia le oprimió el pecho y de nueva cuenta abrió los ojos. ¿Por qué no se había preocupado por eso antes? En vez de haber estado cavilando sobre cosas estúpidas e irrelevantes, debió haberse ocupado en averiguar que había sido exactamente lo que había pasado después de su escape. Recordando mejor los eventos que habían seguido a aquella incómoda posición, Dan también había estado ahí. Lo había pasado en su camino a las escaleras e incluso él había notado su conmoción. En toda la cena no había hecho ni una sola mala broma que molestara a alguien, aunque de ninguna manera había lucido afectado o fuera de su carácter usual. Si lo pensaba mejor, durante aquel tiempo y con frecuencia, la mirada de Dan había estado atenta a cada movimiento de Nore.

Normalmente, ese detalle no habría tenido trascendencia (después de todo, Dan estaba obsesionado con su hermano), pero la relativa calma de la cena y el hecho de que Nore no hubiera querido discutir ni hablar con él eran señales alarmantes de que algo, posiblemente malo, si había sucedido.

¿Qué iba a hacer si Xiao-Long no regresaba? Peor aún ¿Si jamás volvía a hablarle?

Si, había estado quejándose de lo molesto y persistente que era y, si, se suponía que estaba enojado con él; pero también había dejado en claro lo mucho que le afectaría si aquel saliera de su vida tan repentinamente como había entrado. Y si este era el caso, entonces no tenía sentido esconder el temor y la aflicción que le provocaba la probabilidad de no volver a verlo. Claro que eso era un pensamiento drástico, iban a la misma clase así que tarde o temprano tendría que volver a toparse con él una vez que las vacaciones finalizaran. No, definitivamente el golpe final sería el que no volviera a hablarle aún cuando se vieran de nuevo en la escuela.

¿Qué iba a hacer?, se volvió a preguntar una y otra vez, perdiendo noción del tiempo al tratar de encontrar alguna solución. ¿En qué momento Xiao-Long se había convertido en algo tan importante para él como para no querer perderlo? Quizás el que tenía una fijación era él y no aquel. Tal vez era él el que lo veía como algo más que un simple amigo; y todo lo que había pensado acerca de los imposibles celos del asiático y de que tuviera sentimientos por él era en realidad una proyección de lo que quería que pasara. Lo que deseaba. Después de todo ¿Por qué había vacilado en negar que existiera alguien que le gustara? ¿Por qué había actuado de esa manera tan exagerada ante una pregunta tan tonta?

Ya no tenía las energías para explicarlo, ni siquiera para negarlo. La preocupación y la angustia lo habían consumido durante la mayor parte de aquel terrible día y ya empezaba a sentirse cansado de verdad. Su mente y su cuerpo exigían un descanso temporal; sin embargo, no fue hasta la madrugada que por fin empezó a adentrarse a un intranquilo sueño en donde todo lo que había reflexionado en las últimas horas se repetía infinidad de veces. Enfado, duda, incertidumbre, angustia, preocupación, temor… pero, sobre todo, certeza de que algo especial había en él que lo obligaba a mantener un lazo con Xiao-Long y que sin duda todo el alboroto de ese día se debió a que había sido precisamente aquel quien había preguntado si había alguien importante. La única persona que dolorosamente podía haber escogido de entre todas como respuesta.

Esa fue la última conclusión que alcanzó a registrar antes de que perdiera la consciencia y se sumergiera en las sombras.

**Notas:**

Otro capítulo más XD Si alguien siente que esto va demasiado rápido es porque originalmente todo era un oneshot… que se me salió de las manos. ¡En serio! Yo le daba para 30 páginas y ni hablar, llevo 40 y apenas es la mitad de lo que planee U_U De todas formas, he pensado que tengo que aclarar un par de cosas:

**La manera en como habla Hong Kong.** Según la wikia, es algo muy parecido a la forma de hablar de Polonia… y por como lo tradujeron en el evento de navidad, strips del 4to volumen y el evento de Halloween (que son lo más reciente) es cierto O_o Yo sigo sin saber cómo adaptarlo al español, asi que espero que mis intentos no hayan sido fail. Like totally XD

**La manera en como Hong Kong se dirige a China.** Esta si es complicada. En las traducciones que yo tengo del evento de navidad lo dejaron como "sensei" aka "maestro" en español… pero en los strips de Taiwan del cuarto volumen sacaron la palabra ¿china? Que realmente usa (y que no es relevante poner en este momento) y es de esas lindas palabritas que no tienen traducción exacta. En ingles lo dejaron como "sir" pero honestamente en español se oye de plano raro… así que opte por dejarlo como maestro.

**Los sobrenombres de los nórdicos.** Es curioso como aquí siempre me evado para no tener que usar nombres. Todos los saque de un cuadrito que Himaruya subió hace mucho con las obvias adaptaciones al español (otro fail)

Bueno, suficientes datos inútiles por ahora. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus favs, la verdad no esperaba que esto funcionara, pero ustedes son maravillosos (¡galletas para todos!) Y sobre mi estúpida broma, si… efectivamente es de CCS, porque Syaoran (Xiao-Lang) era de Hong Kong (y casualmente tengo una imagen donde están los dos juntos O_O) Taiwan no tiene nada que ver, pero me gusta que tenga el "Mei" en su nombre XD. Por lo tanto y como dos personas contestaron (aunque tú, Fuka no lo dijiste completo… pero tú sabes que somos BFF) entonces el regalito va para las dos… ya después me podrán decir que quieren n_n

Nuevamente muchas gracias n_n y Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
